SEQ ID NOS. 1 and 2 show the nucleotide and amino acid sequences of KSE336-1. SEQ ID NOS. 3 and 4 show the nucleotide and amino acid sequences of KSE336-2. The N-terminal amino acid sequence of KSE336-1 is shown in SEQ ID NOS 5 and 6. Promoter sequences for KSE336 are listed in SEQ ID NOS 7-14. SEQ ID NOS. 15 and 16 show substrate for serine kinase activity. The amino acid sequence of AJ006701 is shown in SEQ ID NO 17 and the amino acid sequence of AF020089 is shown in SEQ ID NO 18. These are human cDNAs.